There are a wide variety of supports used for providing a horizontal surface on an inclined surface, such as, for example, an inclined roof platform. Such platforms permit a worker to carry out a number of work projects while on the inclined roof, yet permits paint containers or tools to be supported on a generally horizontal portion of the inclined roof platform. Several of the prior art inclined roof platforms are adjustable, that is, they may easily be assembled and disassembled and constitute knock-down type work platforms. However, many of the prior art adjustable roof platforms are not wholly satisfactory, particularly in connection with use by a painter, and are not sufficiently lightweight, sturdy, or easily assembled or disassembled for optimum work performance.
Therefore, it is desired to provide for a new and improved inclined roof support platform, particularly for use by painters. The support platform is easily assembled and disassembled, lightweight in nature, sturdy and effective, and provides stable support for a paint pail on the support platform.